Pokemon Ranger Mysteries of Eevee
by Shinju-chu
Summary: Everything is peaceful so for in case of another evil society, Chairperson Erma, Professor Hastings, and Principal Lamont send the rangers back to school to improve to a new rank: Legendary. Good thing they were prepared, because their prediction comes true! Follow Summer and her friends as they fight against evil and solve the mysteries of Eevee! Could be a K and slight romance.
1. School Once Again

**A/N This will all be in Summer/Minami's P.O.V.  
**

I sighed. Today, a Thursday, I had to go back to school, even though I'm already at the highest rank. I didn't bother brushing my hair as usual since my spikes were already there. I changed into the new school uniform which was only for Top Rangers. Instead of green, blue, and orange, it was black, neon green, and sky blue. I got there early so I went to the girls' dorm to relax. In the room, there was another girl. She had blue eyes and spiky pigtails.

"Hi!" I said. "My name's Summer Minami, Top Ranger! Who are you?"

"I'm Kate Hitomi! I'm also a Top Ranger. Do you have any idea why we're back in school again?" I smiled. There was someone else who didn't know what was going on!

"I have no clue, either." All of a sudden, the bell rang. I groaned.

"Oh man. I hope I have Ms. April!" Kate giggled.

"You do! I do too!"

"That's cool! Wait, how did you know that?" She pointed to a wrinkled letter sticking out of my backpack. It said that I had Ms. April for a teacher. So that's what the paper I shoved into my backpack was. Whoops. Kate and I rushed down to the hall together to find that Principal Lamont was speaking for an assembly. We found a place to stand as he spoke.

"Good morning, students! Now, Top Rangers, I know you're confused about why you are here again, but let me explain. Since everything is peaceful around here, you are going back to school to improve even more, in case worse evil societies show up again. You will be separated from your younger peers as they will be going to Mr. August's class who is replacing Mr. Kincaid. Also, the younger students are being moved into dorms newly built in the basement, so you will sleep where you have slept when you first came. Now you may walk to your classrooms." When we got in class, Ms. April had let everyone choose their own seats. I sat at Table 1 between Kate and a girl with a blue, upside-down ponytail. At Table 2 were Ben and three other boys I didn't recognize. Sitting at Table 3 were a curly blonde, a boy with a blonde mushroom haircut, and two other students that I only got a glance at when Ms. April cleared her throat.

"Class, please come up to introduce yourselves." I learned that the blue haired girl is Solana Hinata, the boy with the Buizel haircut is Kellyn Hajime, the one with spikes is Keith Dazuru, the dark blue haired boy was Lunick Kazuki, the blonde girl is Rythimi, the blonde boy is Isaac, and the two others are Tina and Roy. I said my name too, Summer Minami. Next, we were assigned a group project and Ms. April decided to choose for us.

We were all nervous but then she started laughing and said, "You guys chose your seats, which are close to your friends, so for the rest of school, your group is your table!" We weren't friends since no one really knew each other but I guess it was a good idea.

But I knew for sure we were friends when Kate said, "Yeah! Best friends forever!" Solana was kinda happy over it too, so I decided I should join in on their cheerfulness. The assignment was to conduct a survey of the younger students to see if they wanted to be rangers, mechanics, or operators. Most wanted to become rangers, then the second best was operators, and last were mechanics. Our group was the first to finish, so Solana put out her palm so we could high-five. Turns out Table 2's survey was about ice cream flavors and Table 3's was about favorite Pokémon Types. We were about to sneak outside for a little when the bell rang. The school day was over. I went to Ascension Square with Solana and Kate and we chatted for a while.

"So do you guys wanna hang out on Saturday?" Kate asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed Solana. "School is so boring! But where should we go?" We thought for a while.

"How about that new arcade they're setting up at the base in Vien Town?" I suggested.

"Sure!" said Solana.

"So here are the personalities." Kate started. "Kellyn is a serious person and hates dirtiness. Once, I touched his newspaper with dirty hands, and he got all pissed. He scrubbed my hands so hard, I thought they were gonna be ground into dust! And don't get me started on Keith! He's a horrible prankster. But the thing is…" She looked around. "He's afraid of the dark!" We all fell back and laughed. It was Solana's turn.

"Lunick is such a ladies' man. I think he must be Sven's twin brother! And when I first met him, I thought his name was Lunatic so I called him that and he got all mad."

"Ben's like your average slightly older brother." I said. "He can be a weirdo that you wanna say 'I don't know him' at times." Once again, we started laughing. I got an idea.

"Hey guys. We're friends right?"

"Yeah."

"'Course."

"Then let's make a new pledge!" Their eyes lit up.

"We're in!" Solana said.

"We pledge to be best friends forever and the best rangers as well!" Then we high-fived. I wasn't done with reviewing Target Clears and Poké Assists so when Kate and Solana left, I went to the library. No one else was there besides the librarian, so I just grabbed a few books and started reading. After a while I got tired and fell asleep. When I woke up, it was 10:32. The room was dark, and if it weren't for the librarian, I think it would be creepier. God, am I turning into Keith? It was pretty cold too so I decided to head for the dorms. I went upstairs where everyone was just getting ready to sleep. I think I slept for about an hour, give or take some minutes, when Kate woke me up.

"Summer. Summer! SUMMER!"

"Five more minutes, mom!" She rolled me off the bed.

"Hurry! You and Ben have to take the new Tests of Courage!" A new Test of Courage? What's that? We met up with the other Top Rangers as they explained what it was.

"We've hidden five stylers around the school this time. This time it's our stylers, so bring them back to us, not the basement." Everyone else had done this, so I agreed.

"You should've seen Keith!" Kate starts. "He was scared of a Bidoof!" She rolls over, laughing. Keith's face turned red.

"A-a-at least I didn't drop the stylers like Kellyn!"

"My hands were too dirty to carry them! The teachers would've noticed!" Kellyn protests. I roll my eyes.

Ben says, "Er…can we go now?" They nod and we sneak downstairs. We get all the stylers easily and bring them back to our friends. They reattach them to their arms, walk into the dorms, and go to sleep. I watched the other girls sleep and became tired myself. It took me a while to get comfortable under the covers, but as soon as I did, I drifted off into sleep. I should've known the world had been too peaceful when I woke up from a loud explosion.

**A/N *Gasp* A cliffhanger! Sorry about the short chapter. It'll be longer next time.**

**I know, the new Tests of Courage aren't that hard XD Tina and Roy are the random classmates that are probably mechanics. There is another ranger rank: Legendary Ranger.**

**Obliviashipping, Almiashipping, Vatonageshipping, and Rangershipping are awesome! Bye!**  
**~Shinju-chu**


	2. Team Eeveel

_I was dreaming. Darkness was everywhere and then a tiny circle of light shone. I reached toward it but then I heard a 'Boom!' Everything shook as I woke up._

"Ugh…" My head was spinning. There was smoke everywhere so I could only see outlines of things.

"Summer?" Kate squeaked.

"I'm here. How 'bout Solana?"

"Here." We found our way to the door and ran downstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked a panicking Ben.

"Someone exploded the basement and stole all the Thunder, Fire, and Water stones! We could just get some more, but students are trapped down there!" I nodded at his report and rushed down.

"Wait!" someone called. The voice faded as I kept going further down. The doors to the dorms wer collapsed due to the explosion, but there were some Bidoof nearby so I captured them and had them use the field move 'Crush' to clear away the debris. The students came rushing out and I was about to go back up with them when I saw two people in black pulling out devices looking like large cell phones and summoned Eevees to attack me. I finished the group capture but while I was busy, the suspicious individuals had escaped.

"Summer? Are you okay?" Ben's voice called. I heard footsteps as all the Top rangers came to check on me.

"I'm fine, but two people attacked me and got away." We all went upstairs and made sure that everyone was unharmed. Principal Lamont reported to the Union. He decided to let the kids still live in the basement, though they would raise the security.

"Students, I know this must be confusing, but don't go running around getting yourselves involved. The Union will handle it, and you are strictly ordered to just wait for news." he said.

Though he said this, I wanted to investigate the situation myself. Solana and Ben shot me a glance that told me they wanted to search for clues too. Too bad it's Friday so we're still stuck in school, but maybe we'll get a chance tomorrow. When we left for Ms. April's class, she was tense so she made it a free-study class. We gathered except for Rythimi, Isaac, Tina, and Roy who were actually studying. I can't believe people actually study during these classes.

"I really wanna know what this is about!" said Solana.

Ben agreed, "Yeah. We should try to find out tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked uncertainty. "It's dangerous. Besides, the Union will take care of it!"

"Kate's right!" declared Kellyn. "All we can do is wait for now." Then Lunick joined the conversation.

"We should just prepare for our next orders."

"But it'll be fun if we go!" said Keith. They had a debate for, I don't know, fifteen minutes, give or take. But then they dragged me into it.

"Well, majority wins!"

"What do you mean? We both only have three people!"

"No there's me, Ben, Keith, and Summer!"

"Summer didn't even choose yet! Wait…she didn't choose!" Then all eyes turned on me. I sweatdropped.

"Er…well…" Actually, I was pretty tempted to say that we should go looking for clues, but the Union said they would handle it.

"Let's flip a coin! Heads: Don't go. Tails: Go." I mentally smiled as the winners cheered. Tails it is! What an awesome excuse for the Union, 'Sorry, we listened to a coin instead of listening to you guys.' Either way, we just chatted as usual until school was over. Afterwards, we went outside for some fresh air when Solana suggested something.

"Let's show our partner Pokémon!" Hers was a Plusle, Lunick's was a Minun, Kate and Kellyn both had Pachirisus, Keith had a Buizel, and Ben had Ukulele Pichu. He begged me for him because his Staraptor had to migrate or whatever he told me. Besides, Pichu always liked him better.

"Summer, you don't have one?" Kellyn asked.

"Nope." Well, I could always get one later. Then, Janice called us to go back to the dorms. We all said 'Good night' and stuff and slept.

* * *

_In the darkness, the light is there again. This time, I'm quick to grab it, but it just vanishes. Then, I'm enveloped in light and I wake up._

_'Stupid Sun, you woke me up' _I thought as I rubbed my eyes. I looked around but the other girls weren't here. The least they could've done was to wake me up! I rushed downstairs, thinking 'I'm running on the stairs, not in the hallways! Take that Mr. Kincaid!' The group was waiting for me by the bridge.

"You woke up even later than Keith!" said Lunick.

"Hey!" exclaimed an irritated Keith. I just gave a 'hmph'. We were just about to cross the bridge when we heard voices under it. We crept down and spied on the people wearing black clothes.

"They have a secret lair under a bridge…" Keith started. "What are they, trolls?" We stifled giggles at Keith's joke as we continued watching them behind a rock.

"I can't believe we only get Eevees," said a guy.

Another one said, "Hey, we're grunts. Personally, I think Eevees are a bit too cute to be evil though."

"Too bad they are. When controlled anyway. The Team Eeveel **A/N Evil guys revealed! Well, all the other groups got lame names, so why not?**leaders should give us promotions for stealing those stones." We heard enough. We were just about to go back from under the bridge when Lunick tripped. The suspicious people jumped and spotted us.

"Lunick!" Solana yelled. "I thought you said you learned how to tie your shoe laces!"

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" said Lunick. I sighed. _These two… _They called out twenty-eight Eevees, each ranger having to capture four. Eevees aren't the hardest Pokémon to capture, so I'd say we finished in about twenty seconds. This time though, we caught the Team Eeveel grunts and tied them up with ropes a smidgeon on the tight side.

"Yay!" said Kate.

Kellyn said, "Come on guys, we need to get them and the stones back to the-wait…where are the stones?"

"Ha, are team took 'em before you go- mmph mmmmmph!"

"Thanks for the information, but you can tell that to the Union." I said after gagging them. Man, are bad guys annoying. When we got back, all the staff members were called and took the guys off our hands. Principal Lamont came and at first he looked mad. But then, we heard what he had to say.

"I told you that the Union would handle this."

"But-" Keith was interrupted when the Principal held up a finger and cracked a huge grin.

"Nonetheless, thanks for catching these crooks. You are dismissed." We all smiled and left for Vien Town to do what our original plans were: playing at the arcade.

After hours of playing, we had to come back to the dorms. We got to watch a movie first though. It was a classic, "Finding Remo", a film in which the father Octillery traveled through a large body of water to find his Remoraid son. **A/N Finding Nemo parody, hehe. **We cried at least two times during the movie. Then, we had to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N I can't believe I got reviews XD This wasn't really longer…sorry for another short chapter ^^; Maybe next time... And yes! I absolutely love Obliviashipping, my favorite of all times! But I won't make it major in this story unless lots of angry mobs demand me to or else they'll burn down my house X3 And should it be Almiashipping or Vatonageshipping?  
**

**Thanks for your support~ And thanks for the grammar mistake corrections, DameDame!~**  
**~Shinju-chu**


	3. A Visit or Two

**A/N Need some different P.O.V.s for this chapter to work, otherwise it would be all Summer XD**

**Summer P.O.V.**

_It's like I'm in a prism. All the colors are flashing everywhere. Then I feel pain, like I fell off a cliff._

"Ow…" I mutter as I find myself on the floor while Solana, Kate, and Rythimi are giggling.

"Hahaha, funny. _Very_ funny guys." I glare. I know that sooner or later, I'll just laugh about it with them. We eat breakfast and head out. It was okay for a Sunday, but it was bad because it WAS a Sunday. Which meant tomorrow had school. Ew. We took on a few quests together and then split up into our usual teams: Solana and Lunick, Kellyn, Kate, and Keith, and Ben and me. I wish I had a Partner Pokémon at the time. I could've used some help. Oh well. It was fun, seeing we got to do our awesome rock star poses, me spinning, Ben doing a flip. I liked the sparkles at the end. Afterwards, we returned to the school and hung out. Janice let us watch another movie: The Little Mermaid. After the best movie ever, I was handed a letter. I read it with lots of mental 'Yeah's, 'Mhm's, and 'Whatever's. I put it on the bedside table once we went back to the dorms. Today was a really short, uneventful day. We sang songs the whole time until we fell asleep.

* * *

_This time everything is calm. There's just the silent, black darkness. And then it's all broken by an unidentifiable cry. And I'm awake once more.__  
_**  
**This morning, I was feeling exhausted. I closed my eyes because I was still tired, but I couldn't fall asleep so I just lay on the bed with my eyes closed. But then I remembered something. It was in the letter…Wait. Oh, no I forgot he was visiting! I jumped off the bed and refreshed myself as I grabbed some bread and went all over searching for Kate and Solana.

"Quick!" I said, frantically. "We need to go shopping!" They both stared at me like I was crazy.

"I'd love to, but, um, we've got school…" I held up the three tickets that gave us permission to skip school for a day. Kate squealed in happiness.

"Yay! But why? I mean, you don't seem like the type to shop." I sighed.

"Usually, I wouldn't, but I'm meeting someone. I need better clothes than hand-me-downs!" They were going to ask more questions but I pushed them to the bridge before they could. We went to a mall and browsed through many shops.

"So what's the occasion?" Solana asked.

"Just a visit." I said, though Kate had this fangirl look in her eyes…Wonder what that's about. Apparently, they had to make me fashionable so it took a long time to get some clothes.

"Try this on!"

"Ugh…"

"Eek! Too much yellow!"

"Not enough frills!"

"Doesn't match your shoes!"

"Never wear those again!" I rolled my eyes at them. In the end, I got a cute t-shirt and some shorts. I changed into them and said thanks to Solana and Kate as I rushed out to the Pokémon Café.

**Solana P.O.V.**

I have no idea what has been going on for the past hour or so. Summer, tomboy Summer, has never been interested in shopping. Let alone let us help her go shopping. There was something fishy going on, but I decided to talk to her about it later.

"We should get back…" I said to Kate. But she was in her own little world right now.

"Kate…Kate…KATE!" I called and waved my hand in front of her face. That made her snap back to reality.

"Solana? Oh… Sorry for zoning out!" she said. "We should save these tickets. We've only been out for an hour-ish." I nod. We go back to school where our class was waiting for us. Ms. April, after seeing our tickets, wasn't mad. We learned about evolving Pokémon.

"Now class, I know that rangers don't evolve their Pokémon as you release them soon after you capture them, but we are allowing the Legendary Rangers allow their Partner Pokémon evolve." Well, this seemed cool. After class, we had the rest of the day to ourselves. It's only been half an hour from when we came back. Today's class was pretty short. I saw Kate talking to the other rangers and they were all listening to what she had to say. I raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the story was, so I came over to see what they were talking about.

"-and so after that, we went shopping and- Hey Solana!"

"Oh, there's no time to tell the rest! Let's go!" she exclaimed as she somehow dragged us to the Pokémon Café and hid behind a wall there. Summer and some guy we didn't know were sitting at a table, talking.

"And why are we here again?" Kellyn asked.

Kate answered, "To see Summer's boyfriend!"

"She has a boyfriend?" Keith questioned.

"Who is he?" Lunick said.

I said, "I wish I had a boyfriend!" All Ben did was give out a 'hmph'. I don't get how everyone else doesn't see his little crush on Summer. I guess that's because they're bad at noticing the little details around here. Like my own crush on Lu- Wait, no, I don't like him! Great, now I can feel my face get all red.

**Kate P.O.V.**

When Solana was talking about wanting a boyfriend, I swore I saw Lunick glance at her. How cute! Another story to into Rythimi and my Ranger Romance Book. I was watching Summer and her boyfriend as they clinked cups as they cheered and they kept talking about the Union, school, and all that stuff. How boring…

**Summer P.O.V.**

"Seriously though!" he said. "How's Ms. April?"

"Fine. Thank God you're not there to give her headaches anymore!"

"And you don't?"

"Nope." I was about to say something, but then I saw someone suspicious. This person was wearing a Team Eeveel uniform, but pink. I stood up, shocking Marcus. I ran over to the individual and once spotted by her, I was attacked by Espeons. After I captured them, the girl was gone, and Marcus came over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Bad guys in action." I replied. He merely nodded. We were about to leave when seven Top rangers came from behind a wall.

"Was that Team Eeveel?" Ben asked. I heard Marcus holding a laugh. I know how ridiculous the name sounded.

"Yup. But she got away, and this time, there were Espeons. Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, puzzled. Kate was going to say something but Keith interrupted her.

"We wanted to see your date with your boyfriend," he said cheerfully. Marcus and my faces got all red.

"EW!" he exclaimed.

"Dude, that's so wrong on so many levels! Marcus is my BROTHER!" I yelled in their faces. They all flushed. How could they think that? Sick! Then, Rythimi came with Isaac.

"Guys, we found this letter and it said that her brother-," she started and then she noticed the awkward situation she had just entered.

"Oh," she says and as she and Isaac back away slowly.

"And you guys were spying?" I asked. They looked everywhere but at me.

"B-b-but the shopping!" Kate stuttered. I sighed.

"THAT was because I didn't want Marcus to see me in his clothes!" He laughs.

"Really Summer? You're still wearing those old hand-me-downs? And here I thought that you suddenly had a sense of fashion!" I slapped his arm.

"Shut up." I said. "Marcus, these are the friends I was talking about. Rangers, meet my idiot brother, Marcus Minami."

"I can't believe you guys thought we were dating" he said as he shook his head and shook their hands. He left soon afterwards. Just when we were about to go back, this lady came. She was dressed in the same pink the girl from earlier had wore.

"So you've defeated one of the Espe's** A/N Espeon nickname, pronounced Espees, but pee is weird so just Espe **group member. But let's see what you can do against this! Let me show you how more powerful a leader is! Especially me, Ellie!" she exclaimed. Something around her neck glow, maybe a necklace. Then one Espeon appeared. It seemed special somehow, more powerful. It used its Psychic powers against us often, making it more difficult to capture. Lunick and Kate's styler almost broke, but then we finally finished the loops. I was right, the glow had come from a necklace-like thing which broke off Ellie's neck and came to Espeon. Ellie was tied up like the rest of the crooks we caught. The Espeon, however, didn't go back to the wild. Instead, it came to Solana, and made the pendant float to her until it was on her neck. It seems that Solana has a new Partner Pokémon.

Back at school, we examined the pendant, and it had a Sun Shard on it. It was pretty. After that, we went to sleep. I had "Part of That World" stuck in my head from the night before the whole time in the process of drifting off.

* * *

**A/N It was a little longer. And I like Solana and Lunick together too. I like all the ranger shippings~ I think Summer should have a brother, don't you? Sorry it took a while for the new chapter! If you see any mistakes, tell me please! I drew the scene where they clink cups. Maybe I'll post in on Saturday.**


End file.
